


[podfic] with vanishing lungs like these

by arkadyevna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, WARNING: suicide attempt/suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofwith vanishing lungs like thesebyphollie.Genji has done this twice before, as if searching for human lungs in the river to stuff back inside of himself. But he won’t find them there, or in any other river, or in any other place he could dive into and climb back out of. Still, Zenyatta sits perched in a soft, humming hover above the grass and waits for Genji to emerge from the bright water, alive and reluctant, seething on a frequency ten thousand miles away from Zenyatta’s careful reach.[Genji confides in Zenyatta about his grief in losing both body and brother.]





	[podfic] with vanishing lungs like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with vanishing lungs like these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369159) by [phollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phollie/pseuds/phollie). 



> I hope you enjoy, honey! Thanks so much to the #ITPE mods, and the twitter crew for all of their support! Thank you also to phollie, for permission to podfic!

****

**Original:** [with vanishing lungs like these](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12369159) by [phollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phollie/pseuds/phollie)

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

 **Pairing:** Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** suicide attempt/suicide ideation

 **Music:** [Walnut Street Is Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFjqcvKCPD0) by The World Is A Beautiful Place & I Am No Longer Afraid To Die 

**Length:** 00:24:00

 **MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ihqm076q3i2q6l4/%255BOW%255D_with_vanishing_lungs_like_these.mp3/file) : **33MB**

 **Podbook Link:** [ZIP file, right click + save as to download!](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0198.zip) : **10.5MB** -  
thank you to the #ITPE mods for their wonderful-ness!

Recorded for [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch/works), for #ITPE 2017.


End file.
